


Santa Claus is coming to town

by cacoethes_scribendi



Series: Happy family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Baby Sam Winchester, Castiel as Santa, Christmas Fluff, Diapers, Fluff, Gabriel as Mumble from Happy Feet, Gabriel as Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, Gabriel as an elf, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Toddler Dean, non-sexual infantalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacoethes_scribendi/pseuds/cacoethes_scribendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are kind of ok role playing with each other.  It's been a year since they first did and now it's Christmas.  After a hunt they decide "now's the time".  They get everything ready and begin...but Father Christmas arrives and decides "Father" in Father Christmas is just what the two boys need.</p><p>Also, who is the angel pretending to be Rudolph and a strangely named elf?---Scrap that, it's tagged now ;).</p><p>Very small chapters, I'm sorry, but it should be all finished today :D. (ie. on Christmas)<br/>........Well it's not (sorry) and it's a little longer than I was planning (in fact it's taken on a life of its own) but it'll be finished soon :) promise :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They finished up the hunt early on Christmas eve. It was a simple salt and burn but the research had taken longer than expected. They'd been in the town for over a week, but it was over now and they both heaved a sigh of relief as they trekked tiredly back to the impala.

Dean strode faster than Sam. He usually did. Sam had a habit of walking slower than him ever though his legs were longer and much more gangly than his. Sometimes he wondered if it was because of their down time or if Sam just liked to follow in his stride. He didn't know and right now he couldn’t think things through enough to care. Dean climbed into his girl and gripped the steering wheel waiting for Sam to arrive. He wasn't sure if Sammy was up for what he was about to ask, but they had an agreement. They'd both agree to age down when one or the other needed it. Dean didn't really need it at the moment, he wasn't sure if Sam did, but they'd been doing this for just over a year. When they had down time, which was few and far between, they would age down and take some time out of the hunt. Last Christmas things were still new. Both were a little unsure of the other and it had taken months after the first age down for either of them to be even remotely ok with asking for it. Sam had aged down first time, Dean had thought his brother had lost it when he had started to cry and whimper, then he'd wet his pants and asked for his daddy. John had never really been Sam's daddy so Dean did what he could, he bundled his little brother into the car and drove them to a hotel. That was when he'd learnt a little more about what Sam was doing. He was always soppy with his feelings and had explained in bits and pieces. Slowly he'd understood that Sam wasn't mad, he just needed some down time, some time to be free of worries and some time with someone to care for him. That had always been Dean's role and, even though he would rather cut his eyes out with a spoon he had responded in kind. Dean had had no one to care for him, but being little at the same time as Sam did the same for him as it did Sammy. He couldn't really remember anyone looking after him as he had Sam. John was an absent at best a neglectful father and Dean had grown up quickly. He knew John had loved them both unconditionally and had done what he could for them, but the result still was that Dean had still grown up before his time. During the time he spent little with Sammy he had always taken on the care-giver role and he had never resented it. This time being little was different: it was just them and they both knew the score: John wasn't coming back and it was just them. Dean at least was able to prepare and was able to pretend that their parents were just away for a while and they had everything that they needed: which they did. After the first age-down they had talked about it and used a code word. Once the code word was uttered they prepared everything they would need so neither would have to be too much of a parent and both could be little without (in Dean's case) too much worry.

Dean hadn't realised he'd zoned out to mull things over but he suddenly noticed Sam sitting next to him in the impala. A quick glance and a clearing of his throat and he was ready to talk but Sam beat him to it. “Disney land” is all that he said and Dean, although he would never admit it, heaved a sigh of relief. He nodded to Sam, “Disney land it is Sam, we'd better prepare coz it's Christmas” was all he'd said. He glanced at Sam again, unsure whether he would be up for it, but Sam was grinning like he was possessed and was nodding furiously. Dean changed gears, turned the key then pushed the pedal down and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting things ready.

They stopped at a couple of shops on the way to an out of the way motel. The motel would be safe, probably, for a few days. The shops they'd been to stocked many Christmasy things and Dean was a little surprised. They'd managed to find a small tree and decorations for it, some cheap 1 dollar decorations for the motel room and the “pièce de resistance”; some lovely clothes befitting of little boys. Sam had bought two t-shirts with superman on them, a pair of elastic waisted pants, some diapers (meant for those with incontinence issues but he didn’t mind) and a pair of footy pyjamas with mistletoe on them. Dean for his part had found a couple of batman t-shirts, a pair of corduroy shorts with straps (well they'd be indoors so who cared?) and a pair of footy pyjamas with red fire trucks on them. They'd also stoked up on food, a bottle for Sammy (they were always thrown away when not needed) a pacifier (again for Sammy) and a couple of small gifts each. They wanted to keep the gifts for the next year at least, and even Dean was able to talk that through. 

Dean as usual went to get them the room. Two queen sized beds but this time they had a small kitchen with a very small freezer, big enough for the frozen products Dean had thoughtfully bought, a bedroom and a bathroom. They'd be living like kings for the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starting in the motel and Dean is reminiscing.

It was still quite early on Christmas eve so they put their tree up. It was small and don’t even reach Dean's knee but to him it meant hope and what ifs. It meant much more than a scrawny tree he and Sam hand managed to scrape their money together to buy. Dean reminisced that Sam had gotten a tree once and they'd had a wonderful Christmas, but this was different. Dean would have everything he needed and wouldn't need to worry about a thing, something that he'd done as long as he remembered. This would be the first Christmas they could just be. He realised he was getting a little too philosophical for his own good: that this kind of thoughts were Sam and Sammy's playground. He knew that this kind of feeling wasn't him so he grounded himself simply by thinking that things would be ok. They were taking a time out and dong things differently. They would be wonderful!

When Dean put the angel atop of the tree he wasn't sure if he should be thinking of his parents or whether he should be thinking about Castiel. Castiel, he knew, was a real angel. He hoped, for sure, that his mother was a real angel. However, he wasn't sure if hope was enough for his dad to be one. He couldn't help thinking maybe, just maybe. Anyway, Castiel was the safest bet so he imagined it was Castiel, his blue eyed, awkward footed angel, on top of the Christmas tree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorations are up and they are ready to go.

When Castiel heard the prayer he was surprised, it was very unlike Dean to send him a prayer especially the type that he'd received. The image that he'd received had been of him sitting atop of a Christmas tree and intrigued he went to investigate. With wide eyes he observed the motel room that he'd arrived in. He blinked when he saw Sam, who was grinning like a lunatic as he hung up the “Merry Christmas” sign on the wall. His eyes widened with disbelief since even Dean's face housed a very large, very un Dean like smile as he put a few small gifts under the freshly decorated tree. 

Dean clapped his hands, “everything’s ready Sammy boy” he said clapping his brother on the back. Sam nodded as he looked around then he jumped up and down with a little squeal before rushing off into the bedroom. He was followed by Dean who was followed by Castiel. 

Sam was humming as he pulled his clothes off, throwing them onto the floor. Dean tsked as he picked them up and put them on top of the dresser. Sam then ripped open the pack of adult diapers, spilling most of them onto the floor. “Sammy, let me do it will you?” Dean huffed, pulling the almost empty bag from Sam's hands “You're making a mess!” Sam pouted as he flopped onto the bed and lay down. Dean picked up a diaper and patted his brother's thigh “butt in the air” he said before sliding it beneath his brother and fastening it. Sam didn't use the diaper every time he wore one but he liked the feel of them. Plus they made him feel safe, just in case. He'd been mortified when he'd wet his pants and he didn't want to risk it again. The feel of a wet diaper being taken off felt much better than the feel of wet cloth being peeled away from his skin. 

When Dean had finished diapering and putting on Sam's pyjamas, Sam ran off to the next room to put on the tv. Dean got quickly changed, stopping a moment to rub his chin across his pyjama. He loved the feel of the flannel against his skin. With a small smile playing on his lips he followed Sam into the next room.

Sam had settled on watching Scrooge and lay flopped on the couch. Dean joined him for a while before getting up to put their dinner into the microwave. They were having a simple tv dinner meal but it was better than he'd often had to make as a child. 

Castiel was full of thought when he fluttered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has (is having/had) a very Happy and Merry Christmas :).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing evening then bedtime.

After dinner both boys flopped in front of the tv. There wasn't much to do since they didn't have any toys but eating microwave pop corn and watching tv was fun anyway. They had been watching “Santa Claus: The Movie” for half an hour before Sam poked Dean in the ribs. With a grunt he turned towards his brother, “what'cha want Sammy?” he asked tearing his eyes away from the screen for a moment. “Is Santa real?” Sammy whispered glancing towards the tv then back to his big brother. Dean bit his lip, he knew monsters, demons and angels were real but he wasn't sure about Santa. He vaguely remembered waking up as a very little boy to presents and was told by his mummy that they were from Santa. However, when she was gone and it was just them and their dad they had never received any gifts. He didn't want to tell Sammy that he thought that Santa only came when children had two parents so he shrugged “dunno Sammy” he said ruffling his brothers hair, “but it's ok, we already have our gifts” he continued pointing to the tree. Sammy nodded his head and turned back to the tv. He felt kind of sad. They'd bought their own presents but he still wished that Santa would come to them too. Letting out a sigh he thought that maybe he came only to real little boys. Maybe he couldn't find them when they really were little because they were always moving around. He reached for his pacifier and sucked on it softly. It always made him feel a little better, letting out another a small sigh he glanced at Dean again then put his head onto his lap. 

Dean could sense the downturn in his brothers mood and felt bad. This was going to be their best Christmas yet, they had everything they needed and still he had failed his brother. He blinked back a tear as he stroked his hand through his brothers hair. He didn't know how to cheer Sammy up, all he knew was that he needed to. After a while a thought came to him, they had pen and paper, they could write letters to Santa. “Hey Sammy”, he said trying to put a smile into his voice. “Why don't we write to Santa? It's probably too late for him to get the letters this year, but you'll get your wish next year”. “I'll make sure of it” he thought to himself. Sam jumped off of the couch “yeah DeDe” he squealed rushing to the bedroom to pull the notepad and two pens from his bag. Rushing back he sat at the table, pulled two pages from the notepad and handed a pen to Dean before biting his pen in thought. Dean grinned as he watched his brother write, the writing was large and childish with mistakes but Sam was really good at ageing down and writing as he normally wrote was not an option at the moment. Dean sat next to his brother and tried to think of something to write. It was hard, all he needed was for his brother to be happy but he knew that Sammy would be disappointed if he didn't think of anything. Sam had almost finished by the time he started and patiently waited for his brother to finish. When they had both finished Sammy wasn't sure what to do with the letters so he asked his brother. Dean thought for a moment. “When you go to bed, we'll put out milk and cookies and leave the letters there”. Sammy's eyes lit up, he liked the idea. His brother was so clever.

When it was close to Sammy's bedtime Dean got up and turned off the tv ignoring the whine his brother let out. “Bath time Sammy, then it's bed time. It's getting late and you need your beauty sleep” he couldn't help the snicker that left his mouth at that. He ignored the puppy dog eyes and the pout and went to run a bath for Sammy. Dean squeezed some shampoo into the water since they hadn't bought any bubble bath and went to fetch his brother. He stripped Sammy of his pyjamas and threw away the diaper even though it hadn’t been used and checked the water before helping Sam into it. He let his brother play with the bubbles for a little while before taking the wash cloth and washing him down. Then he pulled the plug and gripped Sam's hand helping him out of the bath before drying him off, putting on a fresh diaper and then dressing him into the pyjamas. 

They went to the kitchen where Dean got a glass and filled it with some milk and put two cookies onto a plate. Sam carefully carried the plate as he followed Dean and placed the plate next to the glass on the table. Dean put the letters next to the plate and went back to the kitchen to fill Sam's bottle. He liked to have a warm drink of milk when he went to bed so he heated the milk before taking Sammy's hand and led him to bed.

Sam fussed a little saying he wasn't tired but soon fell asleep. Dean got up, took a quick shower, hid the letters in his bag, ate a cookie and drank some milk. With a smile he turned off the lights and went to bed. He too fell asleep quickly, looking after Sammy was hard but enjoyable work. As he drifted into sleep he thought of the next day. It would be Christmas and they were going to have a lot of fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of Father Christmas (aka Castiel in disguise).

In the time he'd been away from the boys Castiel had been plotting and preparing. He'd visited a devout woman who lived close by and asked if she would share her Christmas dinner. After getting over the shock of being visited by an angel she'd readily agreed, considering it a great blessing to serve an angel of the Lord. She had a large family and two more mouths to feed would be neither here nor there. He'd also bought and wrapped up a few gifts for the boys happy that he'd returned to the motel to read their minds but was fortunate enough to arrive when they were writing their letters to Santa. He had also procured a Santa costume complete with sack to put the gifts into.

When he arrived back at the motel it was silent, both boys were asleep so he materialised and put the sack on the floor next to the tree. He then went to the bedroom to scan the boys' memories to find the letters they'd written. He knew human custom well enough to know that the letters were meant for him. Sam's thoughts were clear, so he scanned Dean's. He went to where Dean had hidden the letters and put them into his pocket. He then went back to the sack to take the gifts out and store them next to the tree. 

The rustle of wrapping paper was enough to wake Dean, who even as a child had never slept deeply after the fire. He woke with a start, listening trying to breath as quietly as possible. He inwardly kicked himself for forgetting to store a knife or a gun under his pillow and swallowed down the rise of panic that threatened to choke him. He got up silently and went to the bedroom door. There he stopped in his tracks not able to help the gasp that left his mouth. Santa Claus was in their motel room munching on the cookie he'd left! Sammy was suddenly next to Dean letting out a shriek of “Santa!” before starting forward into the next room. Dean put his hand in front of Sam, his mind was racing. They had to be wrong, Santa couldn't be here could he? Were they dreaming or was it a monster pretending? All he knew was that he had to protect Sammy he kept a hold of his brother as they both stared.

Santa looked at Dean “hello Dean” he said.

Then he turned his head a little to Sam. “Hello Sammy” he said with a nod.

“I'm Father Christmas and you boys should be asleep in bed” he said walking towards them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa uses his magic to prove it's him.
> 
> Well angel magic but it's the same thing, kind of, right?

Dean was frozen in place, this wasn't happening was it? If Santa was real why after all this time was he visiting them? Or perhaps it was really a monster in disguise, what did it want and why was it walking towards them?

He pushed his brother back into the room and tried to shut the door. Santa was quicker and blocked it simply by pushing the door open again. Dean realised he was talking “I realise that this may be unexpected, but you did write letters to Santa” he said drawing the two letters from his pocket. Dean's eyes looked like saucers and Castiel bit down a smile. They boy was frantically trying to figure out how Santa had the letters he'd hidden away earlier. Castiel continued “I have observed you both for a time” that wasn't false, he technically couldn't lie but he was able to bend the truth. He continued “today, I decided to act. You both deserve more than the Christmas you can provide for yourselves so I am here. I will take care of you both at this special time of year, for as long as you are here. This is the spirit of Christmas, time as a family taking care and loving one another. Father Christmas is the the father of all children so that means I am yours.” Turning to Dean he continued “Father Christmas uses magic for many things. I used magic to collect the letters. Do you believe in the magic of Christmas and in Father Christmas?” 

Dean was struggling to breathe. If it were a monster surely they would be hurting them by now? It must be Santa mustn't it? If Sammy weren't here he would be more inclined to step down and let the guy do whatever he was here to do, but he needed to protect his brother. That was his job. Glancing to Sammy, who he still had a hold of albeit it wasn’t easy. Sammy was bouncing up and down excitedly and was trying to get free.

“How do we know it's you?” Dean asked. 

They heard the sound of sleigh bells and Sammy gasped clapping his hand over his mouth turning with wide eyes to Dean. A reindeer with a red nose appeared just behind Santa “hello it said, I'm Rudolph the red nosed reindeer” it said tilting its head proudly “You must know the song about me?” Taking a deep breath the reindeer began  
“Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it glows  
All of the other reindeer  
Used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,  
Santa came to say,  
Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?” 

“Then”....Sammy had been singing along to the song and suddenly he was free from Dean's grip. He ran towards the reindeer cutting it off before it could continue by grabbing its neck and hugging tightly. The reindeer spoke “Sammy, that's a little tight buddy, mind loosening your hold a bit?” Sam let out a squeal turning to Dean he shouted “DeDe, its Santa and Rudolph!” 

Letting go of the reindeer’s neck, he ran to the kitchen and found a cookie before running back to the reindeer. “For you” he said to the reindeer patting its head. The reindeer sniffed the cookie before giving it a lick. Then with a wink it gently nibbled the cookie in the boy's hand.

Dean stood there dumbstruck. This was all a dream, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Sorry that the chapters are still so short and it's a bit longer than I thought it would be.
> 
> I just can't seem to help myself ;).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa puts the boys to bed and sings Silent Night to them.

Dean flinched when Santa reached towards Sammy watching as Santa smiled softly as he picked his brother up and held him on his hip. Sammy was over joyed, it had been so long since he'd been carried and let out a gleeful giggle as he wrapped his arms and legs around Santa. Dean relaxed marginally and stood aside when Santa strode towards him. 

“Time for bed for two tired little boys” he said ignoring Sam's complaints and Dean's incredulous look. Sammy started bouncing up and down on Santa's him “no bed, no bed” he chanted into the neck he had his head on. He was lain on his bed and let out a laugh batting at the hands that were tickling him for a moment before the covers were pulled over his body. He let out a huff but didn't get up, preferring to snuggle down into the warmth and smile up at Santa. 

Santa walked towards Dean who was still standing where he'd been in a daze. He glanced down as his hand was gently taken, Santa was talking softly to him “time for this little boy to go back to bed too” he heard. He nodded his head and followed. He allowed Santa to tuck him into bed and looked at Sammy who was still madly grinning. 

“I will be here when you wake up and we will have an enjoyable day” Santa said pulling something from his pocket. He turned the key in the small music box and it began to play Silent Night. Santa put the box on the night stand beside the lamp and began to hum softly. He bent down to give Sam a kiss on the forehead then turned and did the same to Dean. He then began to sing softly along to the music. He was a little out of tune but both boys found it calming. With a small sigh Sammy reached for his pacifier and gently sucked on it, Dean kept his eyes on his brother and watched him slowly blink trying to keep his eyes open. It didn't work and Sammy was quickly asleep. Dean blinked up at Santa, his eyes were heavy too. Santa was still singing Silent Night and Dean closed his eyes. His last thoughts were “Santa is real and he's here with us”. 

Castiel observed the boys sleeping for a few moments humming softly. Then he turned and left the room. The reindeer looked at him “can I leave now or do you still need me?” 

Castiel nodded “you may leave now brother, thank you for coming to help”. 

“Any time baby bro” it said and with a flutter of wings the reindeer was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas!

Castiel had nothing to do but wait for the boys to wake up so he sat on the sofa and did just that.

Sammy's full bladder woke him. He stretched a little before stumbling out of bed, he preferred to use the toilet when he could, unwilling to put more of a burden on Dean. He was also more than a little excited, it was Christmas day! Rubbing his eyes he wandered into the other room and stopped short: Santa was sitting on the sofa! He'd forgotten he had came, how could he ever do that? He let out a squeal, which was enough to wake Dean from his sleep and he jumped out of bed and ran after the sound. He saw Sammy, just as he jumped over the back of the sofa onto a slightly surprised looking Santa. Dean gave out a whoop of joy, Santa was still here, just like he said he would be!

Chuckling Santa stood up with an upturned Sammy in his arms “good morning boys, I trust that you slept well?” He carefully held a giggly wriggling Sam in the upside down position while they both answered. He put Sammy gently onto the sofa, then he held out his arms to Dean, who like Sam ran towards Castiel and jumped on him. Castiel gave Dean a hug before also depositing Dean onto the sofa. He smiled down at the grinning boys “lets get you both dressed and then it's time for breakfast” he said. 

Sammy flushed as he realised that he'd used his diaper. He glanced at Dean before edging away from both him and Santa, feeling a little embarrassed at his predicament. Santa however seemed to notice and leaned down to whisper into his ear. Sam flushed some more but nodded his head lifting his arms to be lifted up by Santa, he forgot his embarrassment when he was lifted up and patted on his padded backside causing him to let out a giggle “off we go then” Santa said walking towards the bathroom.

Dean watched them go not sure if he should follow or not. When he heard Sam let out another giggle and whisper something to Santa he decided not to. He couldn't help watching though with a twinge of guilt and, although he would deny the feeling if anyone asked, a pang of jealousy. 

Santa worked quickly, first laying Sammy down onto a towel. Conscious of the fact that Dean was watching his every move he talked to both of them, asking them what they would like for breakfast, as if what he was doing was a common occurrence. He quickly removed the diaper, rolled it up and put it into the trash before taking a wet wash cloth and cleaning between Sam's legs. He then picked up a fresh diaper, which to both boys seemed to have magically appeared, compelling a wide eyed look of awe from them both. Castiel quickly put the new diaper onto Sam then patted his legs, “all done” he said jovially before lifting Sammy into his arms. 

“Shall we Dean?” he said holding his hand out as he walked past him on his way to the bedroom. Dean scrambled up and took hold of Santa's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa ropes in the help of an elf to look after the boys for a short while.

After dressing both boys, Dean with a little more trouble than Sam because he'd wanted to dress himself, he sat them down on the sofa. He was thoughtful for a moment “boys, how would you feel if one of Santa's elves came to stay with you when I go out for breakfast?” 

Sam jumped up and down shouting “yeah, yeah!” while Dean was a little more reserved. It was one thing Santa seeing them like this, but an elf? What would the elf say? Luckily Castiel knew just what to say to reassure him, giving both boys a hug he said “I think Mr Snoozybells would be great company. He's a fun loving prankster who loves to play silly tricks. He also makes tasty marshmallows and chocolate covered candy for good little boys”. Dean's eyes lit up like that, nothing like marshmallows and candy to wipe worries clean away.

Castiel discretely extended his grace to once again find his brother. He found him sitting beside a pool sunning himself whilst sipping Martini with one hand and eating a large banana split with the other. Castiel groaned at the wanton sounds his brother let out as he spooned chocolate ice cream covered in sauce and whipped cream into his mouth then cleared his throat. It wasn't an actual physical clearing of his throat but angel's didn’t need throats to communicate with each other. His brother turned round to him, “hey Cassie, good to see you again” as if he hadn't just seen his brother a few hours ago. 

“I need to ask you another favour” he told his brother solemnly. He received no answer, his brother was busy finishing his banana split, so he continued “would you be an elf for a little while to look after the boys when I go to get them breakfast?” He couldn't help feeling a little nervous, especially since he'd told the boys that Mr Snoozybells was coming. Wiping the excess chocolate from his chin, his brother stood up “sure” he said “just give me a minute and I'll be there” he continued before winking and disappearing, leaving the Martini glass to fall into the pool. 

Castiel reeled his grace back in and turned on the tv. “Lets find something for you two to watch to keep you occupied while I'm fetching breakfast” he smiled at the boys. Flicking through the channels he found a cartoon with Donald Duck and put the remote down. Just as he did so an elf appeared in front of the tv. "Tada" he said with more than a little dramatic flair, “Morning boys, the elf is here to play!” 

Both boys' eyes went wide, taking in Mr Snoozybells, he was dressed in a red and green tunic and pants, a pointy red and green hat and black boots that curled at the end. 

“Mr Snoozybells” Santa said standing up with a smile, the elf glared a little at Santa, narrowing his eyes but recovered quickly. “Yes, Mr Snoozybells” he said through gritted teeth before turning to the boys “happy to see me?”

Both boys got up to hug the elf. Santa patted them both on the back, “be good boys” he said “I won't be long, I'll be back soon” and with that he disappeared.

The elf thought for a moment wondering what to do. He had to get his brother back for creating such a silly name for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The elf's full name is: Syllabub Snoozybells from here: [http://christmas.namegeneratorfun.com/](url)
> 
> By the way, has anyone guessed who both Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and the elf is?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa makes the mistake of leaving the elf to look after the boys and a pie fight ensues.

Mr Snoozybells sat with the boys on the sofa, chuckling along with them at Donald's antics. He was at a loss of what to do to annoy his brother but not cause any trouble for the boys. He suddenly heard Dean's stomach let out a loud rumble. “I won't tell Santa if you don't, but lets see what you can eat before he gets back” he said standing up and making his way to the small kitchenette. When he opened the fridge his eyes lit up “ooh, pie!” he exclaimed “I love pie”. 

Dean stood up and march walked to the elf, “that's mine!” he admonished grabbing the plate from the elf. The elf grinned wickedly, “aw Deany, why don't you share” he said poking his finger through the top crust and scooping out some of the cherries. He sucked his finger and groaned, “oh, that IS nice pie” he said as he reached again towards it. Dean jerked the pie away and watched in horror as it fell to the floor. “That's your fault” he spat pointing to the mess, “no it wasn't” replied the elf who bent down and scooped up some pie before smearing some onto Dean's nose with a grin. Dean paused, pursed his lips and bent down to scoop some pie himself and threw it at the elf. 

Sam sat watching the kerfuffle unfold before his eyes flicking from one protagonist to the other sucking furiously on his pacifier. He wasn't sure whether to go and back up his big brother or sit tight. He wasn't also sure, but he guessed, that Santa would not be very happy with the mess the two were making, and he wanted his presents. He didn't want to risk Santa telling him that because he had been a bad boy he couldn't have any. 

The indecision was taken from him when Dean stalked to the fridge and pulled out the canister of whipped cream “the big guns are coming out Mr elf” he shouted gleefully, “me and my baby brother will make you sorry you ever messed with us!” he said liberally spraying the elf with whipped cream. Sam stood up hesitating as to what to do while the elf scooped up some of the whipped cream and licked it off his fingers “it'll take more than that to beat me you non pie sharing villan” he said dramatically waving his arms around. Dean turned to his brother “Sammy pie attack, I'll man the cream” he called to him. Sammy rushed to the pie, crouched down and scooped some up laughing as he threw it up at the elf.

The elf took a step back, hands waving in the air before he said more than a little seriously “oh no! pie in the face, not that, that's my downfall” and with that he fell back against the fridge. Both boys let out battle whoops of glee and set upon the elf. Dean energetically emptied the canister of whipped cream over the elf whilst Sammy scooped up pie and threw it towards the elf not minding that some hit Dean. 

It was then that Santa materialsed with two bags in his hands. He let out a gasp “boys, Mr Snoozybells! what on earth are you doing?” 

Dean dropped the canister and took a step back from the elf whilst Sammy scrambled away from the remaining pie. The elf stepped forward wiping the pie from his eyes “having fun, what does it look like?” he said petulantly ignoring the look on Santa's face to turn and wink at both boys.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to open the first of the presents.

The elf thought the pie fight had been worth it just to see the look on Castiel's face, however he didn't want to get the boys into trouble. He again took a step towards his brother, keeping up the appearance of being Santa's elf he meekly said “I'm sorry sir, but this is all my fault, I tried to eat Dean's pie and he was only defending his interests”. He also transmitted an image of the boys laughing and having fun to him. 

Santa looked a little unsure until Sammy ran up to him, wrapped his arms around his neck and sobbed into his vest. He was babbling something about good boys and presents and Castiel didn't need to use his grace to work out what was making him so upset. He put the bags down, gathered a wailing Sam into his arms and walked towards Dean and his brother. “Ok” he said “we will have breakfast then clean this mess up” he said giving a stern look towards the elf “then we will say no more about it.” He looked at Sam “that ok Sammy?” he softly asked. Sam wiped his nose on Santa's shoulder and nodded managing a teary smile. 

Castiel didn't say it out loud but he couldn't be angry at either boy for having fun, he'd been surprised and perhaps a little shock at the mess, but well with a brother like his he really shouldn't have been either shocked nor surprised. Plus it seemed that everyone had enjoyed themselves in his absence and that is what counted. That and he didn't want to ruin Christmas for either of his self appointed charges.

Santa wiped of the stray bits of cream and pie from the table then cleaned up both boys (both whining more than a little at the gesture) before sitting them at the table. He got the bags and served breakfast, taking a little for himself and his brother to keep up appearances. 

Castiel wiped both boys' face and hands with a wet cloth after breakfast since they had both ended up sticky and had remains of the food they'd eaten smeared on various parts of their hands and faces. Then he suggested opening half the presents. Sam and Dean got up with a flash, Castiel grabbing their chairs before they smacked backwards onto the floor. The boys rushed to the tree, they had been sending longing glances towards it but neither had said anything and were eager to open their presents. 

Dean handed one of the presents tagged with Sam's name to him and watched with baited breath as he opened it. It was a book of a collection of Aesop's Fables, Sam gasped and turned to stare in astonishment at Santa, he'd asked for this book, although he'd spelt both Aesop and Fables wrong. He whispered a “thank you” before turning back to his book, he swept his hand gently across the cover before opening it. He turned the pages with reverence looking at the pictures until he noticed that Dean was getting impatient. He forced himself to lay his book down and reached for a present tagged for Dean.

Dean carefully opened the paper, stopping halfway though. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue, he'd seen the beginnings of a black car and didn't want to be disappointed. However, Sam nudged him and reached towards the paper so he jerked it away and continued to open it himself. He wiped away the tear that had formed in his eye, he wasn't a baby and big boys didn't cry. He sniffed then forced a smile, turning to show the gift to Sam. Sam's mouth made an “o” shape and he looked into his brothers eyes before flicking back towards the box. The box's top half was clear plastic and he could see the black impala nestled inside it. Sam could vaguely remember being in a toy shop with his father and Dean. Dean had stopped next to the toy cars and had looked longingly at a box just like this one, only to be jerked away by his father saying that it was too expensive. They had both received a colouring in book that year, and they had had to share the colouring pencils. Sam hadn't minded but he could still remember the sadness in his brother's eyes even though he'd tried to hide it. 

Dean felt emotions he couldn't put a name to bubble up inside of him. This is the only thing he'd asked Santa for but he'd never imaged that his wish could come true. Suddenly he was on his feet, one arm carefully holding the box as he rushed to Santa. His free arm curled around Santa's neck as he hid his face, he didn't know what to say. Santa chuckled, “I understand Dean” he said into his ear as he rubbed the boy's back. He could feel Dean breathing heavily trying to control himself. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find Dean's eyes rimmed with red when the lad finally regained his composure. "Thanks" Dean managed to mumble before he made his way back to Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys open more presents then have some fun.

The next presents were ones that they'd bought for each other. Dean scowled as he opened the wrapping paper to find Action Man figure, complete with change of combat clothing and gun, he'd play with it just to spite his stupid little brother who was sitting there giggling like an idiot. “At least it wasn't a Barbie doll”, he reasoned to himself as he picked out the present he'd chosen for Sam. He stifled a laugh at his brother's surprise at finding the “My Little Pony”, he'd chosen because it was a really girly pink one called “Pinkie Pie”. He'd been amused at the, well, pinkness of it and the sparkly hair. The thing even had its own comb! He'd felt a little guilty when he bought it, not much admittedly but a little. He suddenly felt much better considering the thing that he had in his hand. “Thought you'd like combing its hair” he said offhandedly to his brother “that and the fact that you like girly things like long hair” he couldn’t help but snigger a little at that. They glared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing and when Sammy reached over to hug his brother, Dean didn't resist and even hugged him back.

Dean's next gift was one he'd bought for himself: a game of Twister and Sam's was also something he'd bought for himself: a book. “Trust Sammy to get himself a book” he thought to himself shaking his head. With that half of the presents were opened and they both grabbed their respective presents from Santa before standing up.

Both Santa and the elf were looking at them fondly but neither of them minded. It was Christmas after all and the best one ever at that!

Castiel read from Aesop's Fables while Dean and the elf played, carefully as insisted by Dean, with the impala. The elf was more than a little amused at the deep “broom broom” noises Dean made when it was his turn to push the car and wished that he could whip out his phone to record it to have fun with later. However, he guessed, rightly, that it would deeply embarrass Dean and even though he liked poking fun at him he didn't want to hurt him that much so he refrained even though he couldn't help wistfully imagining doing it.

After a while Castiel and Sammy went to the bathroom and when they came back he suggested that they play a game of twister before lunch time which was fast approaching. 

When it was time to pick up lunch Santa left with an admonishment to everyone, although he looked pointedly at the elf, to behave and by behave he meant that no one were to make a mess. The elf shrugged and went to the kitchenette where he put a pan and a bowl with water in it onto one of the two boiling rings. He then pulled some chocolate from his pocket and broke it into the bowl. “That's for the marshmallows” he said turning to the boys before pulling a pack of marshmallows from his pocket and sitting it on the counter top along with some red, green and white coloured sprinkles, and some gold and silver stars “they're for the decoration” he said excitedly. 

He then pulled out some more ingredients as the boys watched avidly wondering what he was doing. “We're making Starburst-Style Chewy Candy” he said to them placing another bowl on the hob. He used his mojo a little because he wanted to get to the fun part, the stretching of the candy.

When Castiel arrived with the lunch he was pleasantly surprised to find the motel room more or less as he'd left it. There were a few sprinkles and stars on the floor but their being there didn't look deliberate, especially when he noticed the brightly coloured marshmallows aligned on the counter top and they had obviously been lovingly decorated. Dean and Sam were laughing and pulling some stretchy thing between them. Dean had green and red coloured smears on his cheeks and chocolate smeared around his mouth, Sammy had something sticky hanging from his hair and chocolate on his nose and around his mouth. When he looked at his brother, who was humming softly whilst watching the boys, his gaze was returned. Gabriel gave him a little wink as he pulled himself up from where he'd been leaning against the counter before saying “well, I think that's been stretched enough. Time to eat boys, Santa is back with the grub!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to make the same candies as the boys the recipe is [here](http://www.chefsteps.com/activities/starburst-style-chewy-candy).


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys fall asleep after lunch.

After another small battle to get the boys cleaned up they were finally all sat at the table. The woman Castiel had gotten the food from had even thoughtfully added a few crackers for them to pull. There was more than enough food, and much to both Dean's and Gabriel's delight, this also included 3 types of pie. It took a lot of coaxing to get Dean to eat his vegetables, which he poked around his plate eyeing them suspiciously as if they would rear up and bite him the moment he poked his fork into one. However, the promise of being the first to pick a slice of pie was enough to get him to eat them, although he did it with a scowl on his face, all the time eyeing the pie.

Once lunch was over they had fun pulling the crackers and everyone ended up with a crooked party hat, a silly joke and a small toy. Castiel wiped the boys clean, again, chuckling as he did so before settling them onto the sofa and turning on the tv. Sam and Dean both flopped onto it, Dean gently rubbing his slightly swollen stomach with a smile, it was the best food he'd had in a long time and certainly much better than the tv dinner he'd bought for today. Both he and his brother had been awake for a while and he felt the tiredness creeping up on him although he valiantly tried to fight it. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean noticed Sammy curl up and put his pacifier into his mouth. He followed suit and curled up as well. Soon his eyes were closing by themselves and he was further lulled by the snow scenes on the tv and his brother's gentle snoring. He glanced at Santa and the elf who were sitting at the kitchenette table talking quietly, he pulled the cushion in front of his face a little and sneaked his thumb into his mouth. When his eyes finally became too heavy to keep open he didn't fight any more and gently fell into sleep.

Castiel and Gabriel sat at the table watching them sleep. How could they not? Sammy was curled up with a smile on his lips, the pacifier laying beside him on the cushion. Dean was also curled up, he'd moved in his sleep to show the thumb that was still half in his mouth. Drool was slowly winding down his thumb and collecting on the cushion leaving a small wet patch. 

Castiel whispered to his brother “this makes what we are doing for them worth it”. Gabriel nodded, he couldn't agree more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun evening.

Dean woke first, slowly blinking open his eyes and pulling his thumb from his mouth with a slight frown. When he sat up he started at the cushion as if it had personally offended him before turning it over. He glanced at his brother before getting up and staggering to the bathroom like a drunkard. Upon returning he stopped short as if he'd forgotten that Santa and his elf were there. He grinned as he walked up to them. “I'm thirsty” he said to Santa as he rubbed his eyes again, still feeling the effect of sleep lingering.

Castiel got up to fetch Dean a glass of apple juice, inwardly happy that Dean had come to him for it instead of getting it for himself. He flashed a stare at Gabriel who had just opened his mouth to joke that Dean must be thirsty because he'd used up all his saliva sucking his thumb making his brother change his mind. “Nice nap?” he said instead. Dean took his glass and drank some juice before replying with a huff “I didn't nap” adding a scowl for good measure. Mr Snoozybells was still grinning at him so said “it's called shuteye. Babies nap, big boys have some shuteye” he stated glaring at the elf who simply nodded knowingly.

Just then Sammy woke up with a small whine before stretching out. He sat up rubbing his eyes before glancing sleepily around. 

“Let's have some fun boys” Santa said clapping his hands before going to fetch Sam's laptop. Both boys looked a little confused when he set it up on the coffee table and opened the internet. Going to youtube he selected the play list that Gabriel had prepared and pressed play “come on boys” he said holding out his hands to them, “it's time for some dancing”. 

Dean couldn't believe his ears when the “Dancing Christmas Tree” song came on but Sammy was overjoyed. He danced along with Santa and the elf while Dean looked on with a scowl. He didn't want to dance to that! He did however, enjoy watching his brother dance to it.

Dean also sat out the next couple of songs although he sang along to them. When “Jingle Bells” came on he sang along but used slightly different lyrics much to his brother's amusement. By the end of the song they were both rolling around the floor in hysterics, Castiel and Gabriel looked on indulgently. 

When Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer came on Sam kept tugging Santa's sleeve asking if Rudloph were coming to dance to “his” song to which Santa had to repeatedly reply that Rudolph was busy doing reindeer work. 

When “Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree” came on everyone joined hands and danced around in a circle laughing happily as they did so. Even Dean didn't feel silly dancing to the song.

When Slade's “Merry Christmas Everybody” came on Dean really perked up and danced around the room playing air guitar and hopping on one leg whilst Sam settled for doing a version of the twist. 

Finally, by the time the last song came on, “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas”, the boys were both tired enough to prefer just to sit down and listen to it. Both were out of breath and rosy cheeked but were grinning happily.

After a short time of watching tv, Castiel decided that it was time to open the rest of their presents. The boys hurried to the tree and again Dean handed the first present to Sam. When they had finished opening the presents Sam had a colouring book with crayons, another story book and a small stuffed dog. Dean had a game of Ludo, a trio of dinky cars and a stuffed bear. Although he would never want to admit it, he loved the bear instantly, it was something he'd always wanted although he hadn't put it in his letter to Santa, Santa had still known. Mr Bear was very soft and he couldn't help rubbing it against his cheek as he watched his brother colour in a picture for his colouring book.

Castiel let them play quietly for a while before deciding that it was bath time. He ran the water for Sam first who was a little unhappy to be drawn away from his colouring. He perked up when Santa pulled a bottle out of his pocket and poured it into the water. When he saw that it made brightly coloured bubbles he almost jumped in fully clothed but luckily for him Castiel caught him just in time. 

Once Sam was dressed in his pyjama's and settled on the sofa watching tv, Castiel ran a bath for Dean who was reluctant to get in saying that baths were for babies. After numerous reassurances that it wasn't true he got in and surprised Castiel by making a himself a beard with the brightly coloured bubbles and letting out a deep “ho ho ho”. Dean complained as Castiel dried him off and put him into his pyjama's but Castiel was able to see through the theatrics and knew that he was secretly pleased.

Castiel made them a quick dinner of left overs and afterwards they settled down onto the sofa to watch “Happy Feet” on the tv. Sam lay curled up against Gabriel sucking lazily on his bottle and Dean lay with his head on Santa's lap, trying to hide the fact that he had his thumb in his mouth with his teddy bear. Sam began to snore half way through the film making Dean sit up sleepily. “Don't worry Deany pie” the elf said picking Sam up “I've got this, you go back to watching the movie”. Dean hesitated a little but lay down again. 

He felt Santa run his hand through his hair, “don't worry if you're tired Dean” he said softly. “If you fall asleep I'll put you to bed” before adding “we still have tomorrow together, so I'll be here for another day of fun”. Dean let out a small grunt in agreement not able to muster the energy for more. He felt the soft sucking on his thumb, the gentle hand in his hair realised he didn't want to keep his eyes open. He closed them with a sigh and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's (finally) almost finished. I think there's going to be one or perhaps two chapters more.
> 
> This is Santa's [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEYceulY4L9nWM35fxtuusCSpoo4fd-h_) :).


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go for a trip to Antarctica to see the penguins.  
> Poor Gabriel....

The boys were up bright and early again and after breakfast Sam sat on the floor colouring while Dean crawled around on his knees playing with his toy cars. Castiel sat quietly discussing what they should do to make the day memorable with Gabriel. 

A thought struck Castiel, they could take the boys for a ride on Santa's sleigh. When he ran the idea past the boys, they lit up, Sammy bouncing up and down on his feet saying he wanted to visit Santa's house. Castiel mulled this over for a while before he thought of another place to visit, both boys had talked animatedly about the penguins during breakfast, Sam especially wanting to meet “Mumble” the penguin that had danced in the movie they'd watched the night before. Perhaps they could visit Antarctica and meet a colony of Emperor Penguins living there he suggested to them. 

Sam and Dean hugged each other before enveloping Santa, both found the idea wonderful. Gabriel wasn't so sure that it would be a good idea, he didn't want to be responsible for the boys freezing to death and besides, the boys would be disappointed when the penguins didn’t dance for them and he relayed those thoughts to his brother. Castiel stroked his false beard thoughtfully “could you be Mumble and dance for the boys?” he asked his brother. He didn't know whether to laugh or commiserate when he saw the look on his brother's face. Gabriel also sent him images of him shaking his head “no” making frantic cutting motions across his throat. He decidedly DID NOT want to be a penguin, even if it were for the boys!

He valiantly tried to dissuade them “boys, it's cold in Antarctica and the penguins might not feel like dancing. Mumble might not even be there. I think we should visit somewhere else” he beseeched trying his best attempt at the puppy dog eyes he'd seen Sam so often do.

His ideas were quickly laid to the side when Sammy burst out crying as he climbed onto Santa's lap to stare forlornly at the elf whilst Dean mumbled something about Mr Snoozybells, no fun and getting lost.

Santa stood up with Sammy in his arms, “it's decided then” he said jovially. Mr Snoozybells please send Rudolf with the sleigh and ask him to wait outside. The elf disappeared with a huff and Castiel got the boys ready. 

Dean wore his shorts, coat and boots and although Sam wore trousers they both would be very cold without Castiel's grace to keep them warm however, neither boy seemed to be worried that their attire was unfitting for the cold clime of Antarctica.

Castiel held their hands and headed towards the door, he'd already assured them both that no one would see them leave nor would they see the sleigh. Both were mesmerised when they saw the brightly coloured sleigh. It was coloured red with stars and rainbows on the outside. It had green seats, a multi-coloured patchwork quilt and was complete with a smiling Rudolph. Sam let go of Santa's hand and ran to hug the reindeer, “I missed you” he said into it's neck. He pulled a piece of the Starburst-Style candy he'd stuffed into his pocket before leaving and offered it to the reindeer. The reindeer sniffed it then ate it making an “mmm” noise as it did so. Sam turned to grin at his brother and Santa “he likes the candy we made” he told them proudly.

Castiel sat both boys into the sleigh and fastened their seatbelts. He'd be using protective magic around the sleigh, both to keep the boys warm and to stop them from falling out but the click of the seatbelt never the less felt reassuring to him. He covered them up with the patchwork quilt and sat down to pick up the reins. “Off we go Rudolph” he called and they took off. 

Dean was a little surprised when they took off because he didn't feel afraid at all. He enjoyed the feel of the air rushing past and blowing in his hair. Snuggled under the quilt with Sammy by his side he felt cozy and safe. The earth whizzed below them as they flew and from time to time the boys looked over the side of the sleigh and soon the glimpses of the world below changed from earth to sea. On and on they whizzed, sometimes through white fluffy clouds, flying above dark rain clouds. 

Suddenly Santa pointed, “look boys, there's Antarctica” he said turning to smile at them. They craned their necks they saw a white patch on the swiftly approaching horizon. Sammy grabbed his brothers hand under the quilt “Dean we're almost there” he whispered, blinking furiously as if the sight might be an illusion “it's pretty” he said after a pause and turned with a smile to catch Dean's nod of agreement “yeah, Sammy it is” Dean whispered back.

Dean closed his eyes and gripped Sam's hand when he saw the rapid approach of the ground below them. He wasn't afraid per say, but the approach made him feel a little queasy and he swallowed heavily a few times. He kept his eyes closed until he felt the bump of the ground beneath the sleigh and then they were travelling across the snow. When the sleigh stopped in front of a small wooden building Santa took the quilt off of the boys and unfastened their seat belts. “We'll stop for a warm drink, snack and for a bathroom break” he said before getting off the sleigh and helping the boys down. Sam ran to Rudolph and patted his head “thank you” he said offering it another piece of candy. 

When they entered the hut they found the elf sitting beside a fire “hey” he said cheerfully “enjoy the ride?” Both boys nodded furiously before settling down beside the elf to tell him animatedly about their journey. Once they'd finished the recount the elf gave them each a mug of warm chocolate topped with whipped cream and a sandwich. When they were finished Santa went to the bathroom with Sam saying that Dean should also go to the bathroom when he returned.

Finally, they were ready to walk the short distance to the penguin colony. 

They stood silently in font of the penguins for a while before Sam asked about Mumble. A look of horror crossed the elf's face which he quickly hid from the boys. “I'm not sure if he's here” Santa said looking around. Sam's face fell and he turned to Santa “but I want to see him” he whined, puppy dog eyes turned on to full force. 

Castiel turned to his brother “ Mr Snoozybells” he said “do you think that perhaps you can find Mumble for us” he asked. The elf was about to shake his head “no” when Sam grabbed his sleeve “please, please” he cried with tears already showing in his eyes. Gabriel couldn't resist that look so he nodded “fine, I'll go get him” he said though gritted teeth and trudged off.

A few moments later a penguin walked up to the boys and as they stared wide eyed it bowed then began to dance. Sam and Dean glanced at each other “Mumble” they said in unison “you came”. The penguin stopped its dance “the elf sent me” the penguin said with a smile and began to dance again.

Neither boy saw Castiel wave his hand to create the illusion of that the other penguins were dancing along with Mumble and they couldn't help but stare open mouthed at the scene in front of them. They danced with Mumble when he motioned for them to do so and after a short while they were laughing and dancing in a circle around him.

When they were both panting Santa said that they should rest a little then make their way back to the hut for some lunch. Dean bit his lip and blurted out that he wanted to feed the penguin since it must be hungry after the dance. Gabriel shot a look at Castiel and shook his head “I'm not hungry” he said firmly. Castiel produced two fish and gave one to each boy, again the penguin shook his head “I'm not hungry” he repeated.

Sam looked forlornly at the fish in his hand “please” he said tearfully to the penguin. Gabriel took a deep breath “you owe me big time baby brother” he said telepathically to Castiel before nodding his head to the boys and opening his mouth. He managed not to grimace as the raw fish slid down his throat and hid the choking noise he couldn’t help but make. He was rewarded by two beaming happy little boys. He turned an waddled off muttering to himself “I can't believe what I go through for the Winchester boys”.

Sam stated he was too tired to walk back to the hut, so Castiel picked him up before grabbing Dean's hand. When they entered the hut the elf was, again, sitting by the fireplace. “Have fun” he asked with as much cheer as he could muster considering the taste of fish was still in his mouth. 

The boys sat down on the rug in front of the fire, each with a bowl of spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs, and began to recount the meeting with Mumble, leaving no detail out, but Gabriel secretly wished hadn't mentioned the fish. 

Once lunch was finished and both boys were cleaned of the tomato sauce that had found its way onto their hands and faces they were ready to go. The elf told them he'd meet them back at the motel because he had something to do, which he did, he had a sleigh to fly but he didn't mention that of course.

Full and happy both Dean and Sam dozed on the way back. When they arrived Castiel didn't wake them up but took them into the motel room and laid them gently on the sofa after removing their coats and boots.

“Don't ever mention fish to me or I swear I'll smite you” Gabriel grumbled to his brother as he looked down at the two boys asleep on the sofa. Castiel turned to his brother “you can't tell me it wasn't worth it just to see their faces” he replied a little to smugly for Gabriel. Gabriel didn't reply to that because although his brother was right he certainly wasn't going to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, almost finished. One more chapter to go :).  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far :).


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last evening with Santa and the elf.

When the boys woke up they had both been a little upset that they'd missed the ride home and Sam was especially saddened that he hadn't been able to say goodbye to Rudolph. 

Their mood hadn't really lifted since, especially since both knew that this was the last evening with Santa, tomorrow they would wake up and go about their normal lives. Neither could help those thoughts from creeping in from time to time.

Castiel and Gabriel both tried to keep the boys distracted, they played games, sang Christmas songs, and Gabriel told jokes which worked to an extent.

When it was bath time, neither boy was as happy as they had been the evening before and it saddened Castiel that they both thought that these happy times would end. In a way they would, he would no longer be Santa, but he could be with them as Castiel, look after them and help them to relax and to be happy. He mulled this over as he bathed them each in turn.

Dinner was more subdued than the previous meals and even Gabriel found it hard to keep up the good cheer. However, they all settled on the sofa for the evening film and the boys were soon contentedly watching it. Neither boy had fallen asleep by the time the credits rolled. Castiel got up to fill Sam another bottle and pulled him and Dean close when he sat down again.

“Boys” he began “this is the last day that Santa will be with you and I know that tomorrow you will have to go back to your normal lives”. He paused trying to find the right way to say the next part “although Santa will no longer be with you, perhaps you'd like someone else to help you. Someone who loves you as much as I do. Someone that I am sure will enjoy being with you just as I have”. Both boys looked at him a little confused, neither could think of anyone. He paused looking at them both before continuing “I do believe that if you ask Castiel he will help you any time that you need him to”. 

“I dunno if Cas can be trusted” Dean muttered looking down at his bear. “Do you trust Santa?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded, “then trust this, I do believe that you can trust your friend Castiel”. Neither boy looked convinced and Castiel let out a little sigh, he knew he'd let the boys down in the past but it their hesitance still hurt him. “Just give it some thought” he said hugging them both.

They sat in silence for a while, the only sound was the slow sucking of Sam drinking his milk. 

Finally the silence was broken by Castiel “let's get you to bed Sammy” he said cheerily and stood to pick him up. Sam lifted his arms and laid his head on Santa's shoulder mumbling “night” to Dean before turning and saying a sad “goodbye” to the elf. Dean stood and ruffled his brother's hair “sleep tight” he said to him and the elf came over to give him a hug. 

Dean then turned to the elf to ask for a glass of milk and Castiel carried Sam into the bedroom.

Castiel tucked Sam in before reading him a story as he fell asleep. He wanted to relish these last moments with what he couldn't help thinking of as “his boys”.

When he came back to the other room Dean was sprawled on the sofa with his bear. He'd finished his milk, which Gabriel had warmed for him, and he was sleepily thinking about what Santa had said. Adult thoughts had began to slip into his mind, as they always did, in preparation for the next morning. It always took him a little time to slip from one mind set to the other, the preparations before helping to slip into a little mind set and the relaxation as he was doing now helping the slip back into adult head space.

Castiel leaned over him. “Are you ready for bed Dean?” he asked “perhaps you'd like for me to read you as story?” Dean nodded and stood up. He hugged the elf “maybe next year, eh?” he said with a grin, trying to hide his chagrin. The elf nodded “sure, it was fun” he winked to the boy before giving him another hug.

Castiel led Dean to the bedroom and tucked him in. Dean lay there blinking up at Santa as he read a story. He thoughtfully rubbed his face on Mr Bear. When Castiel was finished the story he stood up and leant over to kiss Dean on the forehead “sleep well Dean” he whispered. Castiel turned to leave but Dean grabbed his arm, causing Castiel to turn “yes Dean?” he asked. 

Dean hesitated a moment before pulling the arm he was holding, when Castiel's ear was close to his mouth he whispered “thanks Cas, thanks for everything”. Castiel chuckled. “Sleep well Dean” he repeated and left the room.

Dean lay there in the darkness, he couldn't be sure but the more he thought about it the more he wondered. Sure, Santa didn't look or sound like Castiel, but sometimes he'd say things in a very Castiel like way, he hadn't realised it before but now that his adult mind was beginning to take over he could see it. He also realised that Santa had always referred to himself in the third person not the first; He took a deep breath as he snuggled down into the blankets, he realised that he didn't feel betrayed or lied to. If Santa was Castiel, then that meant Castiel could be trusted and there was no getting around the fact that this had been the best Christmas ever. 

He turned over and began to suck gently on his thumb. Maybe, just maybe, he'd talk to Sam and tell him that he thought they should try Cas out. See how he was with them when they were little. With those thoughts in his mind and a smile on his lips he fell asleep.

Castiel stood just outside of the doorway listening to Dean's thoughts as he drifted off. He was happy, perhaps Dean would allow him the privilege of taking care of them during their little time. 

He walked up to his brother, who was busy eating some candy. “Shall we go?” he said clapping him on the back. Gabriel nodded and with a rustle of wings they were gone leaving behind the two sleeping boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. Sorry I took longer writing this little fic than I'd thought but it ended up being longer than I'd imagined.
> 
> Hope the ending is ok too and I tried to keep the request by "Lizardwhisperer" in mind as I wrote the end.


End file.
